


Something Sweet

by Queerklancing



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Banter, Coffee Shops, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Lance (Voltron), M/M, Motorcycles, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerklancing/pseuds/Queerklancing
Summary: “I’m just,” Lance sighs. “I’m so nervous. I don’t want to mess this up, Hunk. I’ve been crushing on Keith since – since I don’t even remember how long!” Lance says, raising his arms in frustration only to let them plop down in defeat.“Since the first time you saw him in High school?” Hunk suggests, and Lance whines again.“Yeah!”__Or: Keith takes Lance out for a coffee date. Lance is nervous, Keith is awkward, both are flustered: what else is new.





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterAndLittleBrunettes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/gifts).



> Hello! :D Geez, lately I've been posting a lot of shorter things, but I'm working on a bigger story that's taking more time then I thought it would ahaha :D Anyway! This fic is a prize I wrote for the giveaway I did on my Tumblr just recently! The prompt was: Klance on a cute coffee date! I've never written that before (or a prompt whatsoever) so this was definitley fun! :D 
> 
> It's really short and sweet, but I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! :)  
> As always I want to take a second to thank all of you guys for the constant support and all the lovely comments I get! Really every single one makes my day! :D

 „Do I look okay?!“

„For the last time, Lance. You look great,” Hunk says with a sigh from his spot on their sofa.

“Really? You don’t think I’m overdressed? We’re only going out for a coffee after all,” Lance babbles, pacing up and down in front of Hunk. “Oh god I should change,” he groans, hands fisted tightly into his hair.

Suddenly two warm hands wrap around his, and Lance looks up into Hunk’s amused face. “Lance. You look great, your outfit is casual enough, Keith will love it, and everything will be fine.”

“How can you be so sure,” Lance whines as he drops his head against Hunk’s chest. Hunk laughs, and large hands smooth over Lance’s messed up hair.

“I just know it.”

“I’m just,” Lance sighs. “I’m so nervous. I don’t want to mess this up, Hunk. I’ve been crushing on Keith since – since I don’t even remember how long!” Lance says, raising his arms in frustration only to let them plop down in defeat.

“Since the first time you saw him in High school?” Hunk suggests, and Lance whines again.

“Yeah!”

Hunk chuckles. “Well, good thing that he’s just as crazy about you, huh?”

“Oh god, I really hope so,” Lance croaks, “But what if- “

The chime of the doorbell kicks Lance’s heart into overdrive, and he chokes on his words.

“Oh god, he’s here! Hunk throw me out of the window!” Lance shrieks, fisting his hands tightly into Hunk’s shirt.

“Yeah, I’m not gonna do that.” Hunk snorts in amusement and rolls his eyes.

“I can’t do this. I changed my mind,” Lance babbles, but Hunk doesn’t seem to care because he spins Lance around and pushes him towards the door.

“Lance, you’ll be fine,” Hunk assures one more time, and before Lance can regain his composure, Hunk opens the door.

“Hey, Keith!” Hunk sing-songs, and Lance is so grateful for his best friend because his mouth is so dry he doubts he could say a single word.

“Oh. Hey, Hunk,” Keith says and lifts a hand in greeting.

Then his eyes meet Lance’s, and the whole world comes to a halt.

Keith is gorgeous. He’s wearing dark jeans, a red shirt, and his stupid sexy leather jacket that Lance is sure caused a few heart attacks. At least six for him.

And those eyes. His beautiful, dark eyes that crinkle at the corner now that he sends Lance a soft smile.

“Hey, Lance.”

“Hi,” Lance croaks, and promptly clears his throat.

 _Get a grip,_ he thinks and spins around.

“Umm, then we’ll be going, Hunk,” he says, voice still trembling a little.

“Have fun!” Hunk says, a wide grin on his face as he winks at Lance.

Heat rises to Lance’s cheeks, and he quickly turns to grab his jacket and avoid any more embarrassments from his roommate. “Let’s go!”

* * *

 

Keith is way too handsome to be real, Lance decides as they leave the building. He’s sneaking glances at the boy walking next to him and his heart is beating like crazy. He’s sure he’s still beet red, sweating like an idiot. Keith on the other hand is ridiculously cool.

“The coffee shop is a little bit off the city, so I thought we could take my bike, if that’s okay?” Keith suddenly says, and Lance’s stomach drops.

Of course.

Of course, he had to bring his stupid sexy bike. Lance isn’t going to survive this date.

“Sure thing!” he says instead, a wide grin on his lips. “I always wanted to take a ride with you!”

Keith’s eyes widen, and then he averts his gaze with a fake cough. And if Lance isn’t hallucinating there’s a faint flush on his cheeks.

“Good. Great, I mean- uh, I brought a helmet for you,” Keith stutters, and Lance can’t help but giggle at his flustered reply.

“Thanks,” he laughs as he takes the blue helmet Keith offers him - but the sight of Keith sliding on his own helmet, and straddling his red bike, almost makes Lance choke on the butterflies taking flight in his stomach.

“You’re coming?” Keith asks, voice muffled, and Lance flinches.

“Y-Yeah!”

He hurriedly puts on the helmet and slips behind Keith, pressed against his warm back. His heart is beating so fast that his head starts spinning. This can’t be healthy.

“You- You have to hold on tight,” Keith says, over his shoulder, and Lance is sure that his heart is going to escape through his mouth if he says another word. So, he wraps his arms around Keith’s torso, and his chin hits Keith’s shoulder as he nods.

A loud roar fills the air and then the bike comes to life underneath Lance.

“Ready?” Keith shouts over the engine. Lance nods again - and then they’re flying.

At least that’s what it feels like when Keith shoots down the parking lot and out onto the street. Lance shrieks, and then he starts laughing.

“This is amazing,” he shouts as he laughs, and Keith revs the engine. Lance can see a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Want me to go faster?” Keith shouts, and Lance lets out a long whoop when Keith accelerates. Weirdly enough he doesn’t feel scared at all. Instead he presses his cheek against Keith’s shoulder and squeezes tighter. His hand slips upwards and he can feel Keith’s heartbeat thundering under his palm. A small smile finds its way onto his lips. Maybe Keith isn’t as chill as he pretends to be.

* * *

 

The café is lovely.

Lance expected Keith to bring him to a random chain-store, but instead he’s standing in a tiny wooden house right next to a park. The decoration is adorable, all flowers and cute frisky furniture.

“I didn’t even know this place existed,” Lance coos, as he looks around.

“Yeah, I found it online, after I did some uh, research,” Keith says, pulling at a strand of hair. Something warm and fuzzy raises in Lance’s chest. Keith really put some effort into this date.

“Here, let me help you.” Lance snorts and reaches out to smooth Keith’s hair down.

“Thanks,” Keith mumbles.

“I thought you’d get like, ridiculous helmet hair, but it’s not as bad as I thought.” Lance pauses, and then adds, “I’m a little disappointed.”

“You just wanted to make fun of me.”

“Of course! That’s my thing, after all!” Lance laughs, nudging Keith’s side who comments this with a roll of his eyes. But the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips gives him away.

Lance is glad that this didn’t change between them. The playfulness, the banter is still there. Even after Keith asked him out on a date.

It’s still unbelievable to Lance. That  _Keith_  asked  _him_  out on a date.

That he’s on a date with Keith  _now._

“Do you know what you want?” Keith asks, pulling Lance attention back to the blackboard above their heads. Everything is written in cute cursive letters, and the coffee creations all sound delicious.

An idea forms in Lance’s head and he turns to Keith with a grin.

“Let’s play a game.”

“A game?”

“Yeah, let’s both guess what the other would order!”

“That’s stupid,” Keith deadpans, brows furrowing in annoyance.

“Oh, come onnnn, Keeeeeith,” Lance whines, pulling at the hem of Keith’s jacket like a child. “It’ll be fun!”

“Ugh, fine,” Keith groans.

“You go first!” Lance says, giddy with excitement. Keith only grumbles and tilts his head back to take a look at the menu.

“The caramel latte.”

“Really? Why did you choose that one?” Lance asks, when Keith meets his gaze.

“I just choose the sweetest sounding one,” Keith says and shrugs.

“Yeah, I love sweet drinks,” Lance says with a grin,” but I hate caramel.”

“Really?”

“I think I’ll take a vanilla latte though, so you still get a point.”

“We’re using points?” Keith mumbles under his breath, but Lance choses to ignore him in favor of staring at the menu.

He hums, tapping his finger to his chin. “Now, let’s see. What would a grumpy boy order?”

“Hey.”

“I know!” Lance chimes in, clapping his hands together. “Coffee. Black.”

Keith looks at him, lips slightly parted.

“Spot on.”

“Really?!” Lance yelps, leaning forward into Keith’s personal space.

“Y-Yeah,” Keith says, averting his eyes in embarrassment.

“Knew it! I’m the best!” Lance cheers. “Since I won, you pay for the drinks,” he adds with a teasing grin.

“Wait this was a competition?” Keith asks, eyebrows raised.

“Keith, buddy, it’s always a competition between us,” Lance sighs dramatically, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Anyway, it would be a shame to sit inside. Let’s grab our drinks and walk around the park?”

“Sure,” Keith says, a soft smile on his lips that almost makes Lance melt on the spot.

He must look like a flustered mess because the girl in the cute apron behind the counter giggles. Lance feels how his cheeks heat up even more, and he’s glad that Keith orders their coffees.

“Here,” Keith says as he hands Lance his drink.

“Have a beautiful day,” the girl sing-songs, and the knowing grin on her lips, makes Lance’s heart stumble in his chest.

It’s obvious that they’re on a date. People see that he’s on a date with  _Keith_. Lance quickly presses a hand to his chest, trying to calm his thundering heart, and hoping that he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels.

They step outside, and Lance blinks as he lifts his gaze, shielding his eyes from the sun that’s beaming high in the cloudless sky. A soft breeze ruffles through the blooming trees, taking some leaves with it. Lance’s lips curve into a smile as he feels the warm touch of the sun on his face.  

“It was a good idea to go outside,” Keith says with a pleased hum. He closes his eyes for a second, dark eyelashes fanning over his pale cheeks, and Lance knows he’s staring but he can’t help it. Suddenly dark eyes meet his with an amused glint in them.

“What?”

“Nothing!” Lance says quickly, turns away and starts walking. Keith laughs quietly and catches up with him.

It’s still a little cold outside and Lance is grateful for the warm coffee in his hands. He takes a careful sip, and a pleased sound leaves his lips.

“God this is delicious,” he sighs, turning to Keith. “How’s yours?”

“Uh,” Keith makes, sending the coffee inside his hand a scrutinizing look. He hesitantly lifts the cup, takes a sip, and scrunches up his face in plain disgust.

Lance almost stumbles over his own feet.

“Oh my god, you don’t like black coffee, do you?”

“Hate it,” Keith admits, pushing out his tongue between his lips like a child.

Lance stops in his tracks and starts laughing so hard tears spring to his eyes. “You idiot,” he wheezes. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Keith shrugs, cheeks glowing adorably in embarrassment.

“Trying to look cool? Keep up the bad boy vibes?” Lance teases, laughter still bubbling out of him.

“Sh-Shut up!” Keith bristles, and now he’s red all the way up to his ears.

“Oh my god, you’re adorable,” Lance wheezes, wiping at his eyes. Keith’s shoulders are raised, his lips pressed together, but he looks so incredibly flustered that Lance’s chest feels tight with affection.

“Awww, don’t pout. I’ll share my coffee with you.”

“I’m not pouting,” Keith grumbles.

“You  _so_  are.”

“Fine!” Keith exclaims, throwing his arm in the air. “I wanted to look cool in front of the guy I like! Is that a crime?”

Lance’s heart lurches up into his throat.

“You like me?” he croaks.

“I-um,” Keith falters, hand falling to his side. “Yeah? I mean, that’s why I asked you out.” His voice breaks at the end of the sentence, and Lance’s stomach flips when he sees the unsure look on Keith’s face. Lance’s heart is overflowing with love, and there’s just  _no way_  he can contain these feelings any longer.

“Hey, Keith,” he whispers, taking a step forward, heart thundering in his chest. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Keith makes a high-pitched choking sound. “What?”

“I really _, really_  want to kiss you right now,” Lance whispers, stepping even closer and he has a close-up view when Keith turns the brightest shade of red he’s ever seen.

“I take that as a yes,” Lance croaks and then he closes the last distance between them.

His lips brush Keith’s in a feather light kiss, and he feels the shivering gasp Keith exhales. Lance’s stomach flips, and he pushes into the kiss, reveling in the soft sound Keith breathes into his mouth. The bitter taste of coffee lingers on his lips, and Lance can’t help but smile.

He leans back with a soft laugh, his cheeks burning, but his lips curve into a wide grin when he sees how Keith’s eyes flutter open slowly. He looks absolutely dazed, cheeks flushed, and lips wet. Lance wants to lean in to kiss him again, but he doubts his heart can take it.

“Now, let’s get you something sweet, alright?” Lance whispers.

“Actually,” Keith starts, voice breathless. “I think I’m good.”

And with that he pulls Lance down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this one is short I would LOVE to hear what you guys think! :D I know that some people have trouble comming up with something to write, so here's some inspiration:
> 
> 1\. AKUAHKWjhw - Keysmashing is always appreciated  
> 2\. Tell me in emojis! Like this cute little guy! (｡’▽’｡)♡  
> 3\. Seriously anything is fine: write an essay, write whatever comes to your mind, quote a line you liked - you can't do wrong and you'll probably get an enthusiastic answer from me because I LOVE YOU GUYS :D


End file.
